


Warrios

by ExpansiveVoid



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 2020, Cinematica, F/F, One Shot, Warrios, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpansiveVoid/pseuds/ExpansiveVoid
Summary: Caitlyn y Vi descubren una pista que las lleva a enterarse de un plan para liberar a uno de los peores criminales; Urgot. No hay refuerzos ni tiempo que perder puesto que de fallar perderían más que solo la vida.[Vi x Caitlyn] [Temporada 2020] [One-shot]
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Warrios

**Notas del fanfic:**

Esta historia se encuentra ambientada en la _gloriosa cinemática_ que Riot Games nos dio al inicio de este año. Por ello, ni la canción, ni los personajes utilizados aquí me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin ningún fin lucrativo, solo para entretener. De una invocadora para invocadores.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Enjoy it!

**_Capítulo único: Diada._ **

  * **¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa? –** Preguntó Caitlyn sin bajar la guardia ni apartar la vista al camino en ningún momento
  * **Dudo que alguien pueda mentir con tantos huesos rotos –** Respondió, como de costumbre, confiada en sí misma.



La sheriff de Piltóver se quedó pensando por un momento. _Puede que tuviera razón_ después de todo, los criminales de la ciudad del progreso se habían convertido ciertamente en personas más honestas desde la llegada de su compañera.

_Y no solo eso_

Si algo conocía de Vi era esa extraña habilidad que ella misma había nombrado _sentido de supervivencia;_ Pero para todos los demás era más como _un sexto sentido_ tan preciso y pulido que jamás lo dejaban pasar por alto.

  * **Pero en serio, de todas las ideas suicidas… ¿Liberar a Urgot?**
  * **Te dije que ese no era un asunto cerrado –** Y aunque ella sabía que habría un loco que intentaría liberar a esa araña, no pensó que fuera tan pronto



Más silencio

No podían darse el lujo de perder la única cosa a su favor. _El elemento sorpresa_

Los seguidores de _la pesadilla mecánica_ eran una maldita pesadilla. Ese fanatismo enfermizo era más peligroso cuando era tan ciego.

  * **Odio tener la razón el día de hoy –** Susurra Vi, por un momento cierra los ojos, sabe que eso será complicado. Más cuando frente a ella se alzaban hombres con mejoras en el cuerpo
  * **Hay que hacer un registro –** Dice Caitlyn analizando rápidamente la situación.



Rápidamente localizo a 5 seguidores en la puerta y 3 guardias inconscientes

  * **Vi… -** Comenzó
  * **Por supuesto, te abriré el camino –** Respondió mirándola a los ojos.



Sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento olvidan lo que está frente a ellas y lo que está por suceder solo para perderse en el color de la otra

Azul contra violeta

Anticipación contra improvisación

Silencio contra estruendo

Complementos perfectos.

Una diada*

Su vinculo se profundizo intensamente con el paso del tiempo.

No necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

Vi sabía lo que Caitlyn haría antes de que si quiera lo pensará y Caitlyn conocía profundamente a Vi y sus reacciones. Se _sentían_.

  * **Ten cuidado –** Escapo al final de sus labios
  * **Ellos deberían tener cuidado –** Una leve risa escapó de sus labios – **Nunca sabrán que los ha golpeado.**



Caitlyn escuchó el sonido, tan familiar para ella, de los guanteletes entrando en acción y lo siguiente que sus sentidos captaron era a su compañera derribando a uno de esos sujetos sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de reaccionar a tiempo.

Aprovecho aquella oportunidad para ingresar en la prisión, encontrando como el resto de los implicados la pasaban de largo intentando detener a su compañera. Negó levemente la cabeza _que ilusos._

En poco tiempo logró llegar al epicentro de su misión y casi se vio sobre pasada por la necesidad de suspirar de alivio cuando vio que la celda estaba cerrada. _No cantes victoria aún_ se recordó, festejar una victoria antes de cruzar la meta era el peor de los augurios.

No dejaría que se salieran con la suya.

Sin perder un momento más lanzó la red de su rifle en dirección del osado criminal que casi liberaba a _la mayor maldición de Piltóver_.

Sonrío con suficiencia ni siquiera un poco intimidada por los 10 pares de ojos que le miraban fijamente.

  * **Caballeros –** Saludó haciendo un ademán de saludo con su sombrero _“los modelos hacen a la dama”_ repitió en su mente las palabras de su madre antes de proseguir **– Creo que están un poco lejos de casa. _Retírense_ mientras se les solicita amablemente**



Rieron ante aquello.

Obviamente esos hombres no habían escuchado sobre la Sheriff de Piltover, no. Ellos solo veían a una “muñeca de porcelana” jugando a ser un policía.

  * **La que debería irse eres tú, muñeca. Esto se puede poner feo –** Agregó uno de los hombres con la burla impregnada en la voz.
  * **Claro que se va a poner feo –** Susurró al momento que sentía la presencia se su compañera y podía claramente escuchar sus pasos y sus guanteletes.
  * **Hey, solo _yo_ la puedo llamar así –** Indicó con rostro serio al tiempo que se ponía delante de esos hombres, interponiéndose entre ellos y la hermosa tiradora.



Desaparecieron las sonrisas burlonas en ese rostro.

  * **Tardaste –** Mencionó Caitlyn
  * **¿Qué puedo decir?** **Son Zaunitas, más resistentes que los Piltoverianos que he detenido últimamente**
  * **¿Eres…? ¿Eres Vi…? –** Preguntó uno de ellos, con cierto temor en la voz, había corrido de nuevo el rumor sobre ella y cómo _casi_ mataba a Urgot al tirarlo desde la punta de un alto edificio
  * **Así es –** Respondió llanamente recuperando el tono serio de su voz
  * **Entonces…** **¡Únete a nosotros!**
  * **¿Ah? –** Alzó su ceja ante aquello, no entiendo del todo
  * **Eres una hija de Zaun que ha perdido el camino, ¡Podrías enmendar tus acciones!**



Vi se quedó en silencio una vez más, sin perder el rostro serio. No porque aquello la convenciera, sino, porque era la tercera vez que alguien le decía eso.

  * **¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos hablarlo? –** Agregó uno más, tomando ese silencio como una esperanza de que ella se pusiera de su lado, del lado de Zaun
  * **¿Hablar? –** Bufó – **Yo dejo que mis puños hablen por mí –** Activo sus guanteletes una vez más.



Su decisión fue táctica, debía inmovilizarlos lo más pronto que pudiera. Pelear en desventaja ya era común para ella solo quedaba elegir, ¿Con cuál de ellos comenzaría?

Listo.

Se lanzó sobre el más cercano y armado con un golpe directo en el pecho; El siguiente fue un golpe tan fuerte sobre su quijada que salió volando por los aires y el último, su favorito, directo a la cara.

Incluso a través de los guanteletes podía sentir aquella nariz cediendo a la fuerza del impacto

Se aproximo a sus siguientes objetivos y, aún concentrada como estaba, escuchó el sonido del rifle que hacía cuando recargaba, sabía que su espalda estaba cubierta y eso aumentaba más su confianza.

Envío al cuarto contra la pared, el quinto fue derribado por un disparo de Caitlyn y el sexto también recibió un golpe en el pecho.

Uno de esos hombres entro en pánico. ¡Esas dos mujeres **no** podían salirse con la suya! Así que comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas daban cabida, necesitaban de Urgot.

Las piernas de Vi se movieron por reflejo.

  * **¡Cielo! –** Exclamó alarmada
  * **¡Ya lo vi!** – Su voz se escuchó calmada, ella era conocida por la mantener la cabeza fría sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara, solo debía apuntar a su brazo mecánico y con ello lo detendrían.



Vaya error.

Aquel refuerzo en el hombro del sujeto terminó por desviar la bala.

En un último impulso de su cuerpo aquel _hombre_ término por halar de la palanca de seguridad.

Lo había logrado. Había servido para su propósito, ahora solo debía confiar en el triunfo de Urgot.

  * **Ay, no –** Siseo Vi, ¿Quién _carajos_ había sido el genio que coloco el sistema de liberación justo ahí?



Lo siguiente parecía pasar en cámara lenta. Una imagen sacada de las pesadillas de ambas; Urgot estaba siendo liberado y rompía las cadenas como si de papel se tratase.

Por su parte _la pesadilla mecánica_ disfrutaba de su libertad sabía que solo tenía que ser paciente y, cuando el tiempo suficiente hubiera pasado, tendría su venganza. ¿Quién diría que amablemente ellas se pondrían en bandeja de plata _tan conveniente_? Su mirada se volvió hostil, como cuando hacía sus ejecuciones y sin hacerse esperar apunto al rostro de la mujer que había arruinado sus planes.

  * **¡Pudiste haber llegado más lejos! * -** Exclamó con furia en la voz, disparando directo al rostro, como era su peculiar costumbre.



El cuerpo de Vi reaccionó antes de que su mente entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Su brazo izquierdo se colocó delante de su rostro, cubriéndose y una fracción de segundo después sintió un fuerte impulso que incluso la hizo rodar por el suelo.

El corazón de Caitlyn se detuvo por un momento para luego volver a latir con más fuerza, tanta que la dejo aturdida y su vista se apartó de la mira del rifle con autentico temor dibujado en esos orbes azules. Buscaba desesperadamente una señal de que Vi aún respiraba, de que aquel impacto no fuera letal.

Observó por unos segundos esperando, ansiosamente, ver el movimiento tan arrítmico que su pecho hacía al respirar y en esos segundos su existencia paso a ser nada.

  * **¡Deberías estar más preocupada por ti, basura de Piltover!**



Aquellas palabras la arrebataron violentamente de sus pensamientos y la devolvieron a la realidad en la que estaba, tanta era su preocupación por Vi que no recordaba que Urgot estaba frente a ella y que tenía _obvias_ intenciones por matarla de igual manera.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, el pensó en atacar primero.

Pudo escuchar claramente los disparos en su dirección, por lo que busco correr hacía el punto seguro, desde ahí vería la manera de defenderse y, a sorpresa de nadie, defender a Vi.

O eso pensaba

En sus estimaciones no tenía contemplado que aquel barandal fuera tan frágil

O las balas de Urgot tan fuertes

Sin previo aviso el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció.

Era diferente de cómo lo imaginaría.

Un segundo se encontraba en el aire nada, sus brazos hicieron un movimiento desperado por buscar algo en que aferrarse y al siguiente sentía su cuerpo golpear con fuerza en el suelo; Un quejido escapó de sus labios y decidió cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Sentía un dolor agudo y certero recorrerla y, por un momento, pensó que ese sería el fin. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

[…]

  * **¿Qué culpa tienen los putos Altlas ***? –** Murmuró Vi mientras comenzaba a ponerse en pie nuevamente



Escuchó disparos y al no sentir dolor supo que ella no el blanco.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuales eran y en automático busco con la mirada a su _cupcake_.

Su corazón se detuvo y por un momento, su vida también, observó a Caitlyn caer desde la altura en la que se encontraba y golpear fuertemente contra el piso

  * **¡CAYTLIN! –** Gritó sintiendo que su alma pendía de un hilo al ver cómo ella no se movía y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.



Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacía donde estaba su compañera, todo lo demás no podía importarle menos.

  * **¡Tu enemigo soy yo! –** Exclamó Urgot exasperado de que ninguna de ellas le pusiera atención, sintiéndolo como una falta de respeto.



El gancho escondido en el mecanismo de su mejorado cuerpo se activó, atrapando el otro guantelete con fuerza

  * **¡No tengo tiempo para esto! –** Gritó con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Cómo iba a poder tener tiempo para eso cuando _su_ Caitlyn estaba tirada en el suelo? Su prioridad era ella, desde que la conoció ella supo que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por esa mujer de ojos azules.
  * **¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste! –** Volvió a repetir



Era obvio que no la dejaría ir por las buenas, así que rápidamente activo el mecanismo de liberación en sus guanteletes, aquel que inicialmente no quería pero que la sheriff insistió en que tuvieran, quedando en el suelo de nueva cuenta por la fuerza ejercida.

Aquel impulso la dejo cerca de donde estaba Caitlyn y sin considerar nada más se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba.

  * **Hey, Cupcake, reacciona –** Exclamó casi con desesperación al tiempo que cubría el cuerpo de su compañera con el suyo. Su determinación por protegerla era firme e irrevocable, ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la mujer de ojos azules.
  * **¿Uhm? –** Por su parte Caitlyn reaccionó al momento de reconocer esa voz esa que la llamaba, esa a la que siempre respondería **\- ¿Vi?**
  * **No me asustes así –** Sentencia para después suspirar de alivio, estaba viva. Ahora solo tenía que mantenerla a salvo
  * **Tu me asustaste primero –** Contraatacó de inmediato, aliviada también de escuchar su voz



Uno de los hombres de Urgot se acerco a ellas, tomando el rifle de Caitlyn, Urgot le había ordenado tomarlo, pero ninguna de ellas lo había escuchado.

  * **Si valoras lo que tienes vida, vas a soltar eso –** La voz de Vi sonó firme, fría y sin espacio a desobedecer.



El hombre dejo caer el rifle de la sheriff sin cuidado alguno, él había visto como esa mujer reducía a sus compañeros sin siquiera un menor esfuerzo y aquella manera de hablar le había asustado _aunque el no quisiera admitirlo_.

  * **Si que tienes valor para creer que estás en condiciones para dar ordenes –** La voz de Urgot retumbo en el lugar, había bajado sus armas, ellas ya no eran una amenaza



Caitlyn abrió sus ojos forzando a su cuerpo a reaccionar, era verdad. Aún estaban en una batalla.

Vi se puso en pie lentamente **– No te preocupes, cielo, yo te mantendré a salvo**

El corazón de Caitlyn latió ante esas palabras.

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso.

Un _casi_ innotorio color rosa se extendió por sus mejillas aun en la situación en la que estaba y no sabía si era por las palabras, por la decisión en su mirada o por esa sencilla pero audaz acción de cubrirla con su cuerpo.

  * **¿Y qué será? ¿No vas a revaluar tu situación? –** Comenzó la maravilla mecánica en dirección a la mujer ahora en pie con gesto serio; Como el Noxiano que, muy a su pesar, seguía siendo una de las pocas cosas que respetaba era ese valor para levantarse, aunque la muerte fuera inevitable. Que pieza más valiosa de ajedrez era esa mujer.
  * **¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –** Respondió simplemente, no quería oír de nuevo esas palabras.
  * **Unirte a mi o morir con _ella_ – **Hablo con desdén hacía la Sheriff para volver la vista a Vi cuando esta empezó a reír
  * **Lo siento, pero… Lo haremos a _mi maner_ a**
  * **¿Y cuál es tu manera? –** Preguntó esta vez moviendo una de sus patas con dirección a ella – **Te lo dije en una ocasión. ¡Sin tus preciosos guantes NO ERES NADA!**



Vi observó sus manos volviéndolas puños con fuerza

  * **Ya te lo había dicho. –** Anunció con profunda seriedad **– Puedo vencerte con o sin ellos.**
  * **Eliges morir –** Soltó con un dejo de decepción en su voz, _lastima_ **\- ¿Qué podrías hacer tú sola contra mí?**
  * **¿Sola?**
  * **Ella NO pelea sola –** La voz de Caitlyn se escucha más que molesta, Vi era su compañera y ella lo había decidido desde hace mucho. Vi jamás lucharía sola de nuevo.



Ambas comenzaron a correr hacía su enemigo, que inconsciente error el subestimar el poder que ambas tenían juntas.

Caitlyn derribo sin ningún problema al enemigo que venía a intentar detenerla con un golpe de su codo directamente a su nariz mientras que Vi hacía lo propio con el hombre que tenía enfrente para acto seguido tomar el rifle de su _compañera_ y lanzárselo.

Ese sencillo movimiento no paso desapercibido para Urgot. Fue entonces que supo que había perdido; Ese tipo de coordinación no es algo que se logre con el tiempo, ni con entrenamiento. Ellas en ningún momento se dieron indicaciones de lo que harían, ni siquiera una mirada y aún así confiaban en lo que la otra haría, sin titubear.

Más que estar molesto por ser derrotado _por segunda ocasión_ por ellas, se encontraba ciertamente fascinado por esa conexión.

Un disparo aterrizó en una de las _patas_ mecánicas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y antes de caer en la inconciencia provocada por aquel certero derechazo en su mandíbula no pudo evitar pensar en la cantidad de peligro que Caitlyn y Vi representaban y la idea le pareció embriagante.

Sus planes habían cambiado.

Ahora solo debía tener otra oportunidad.

[…]

Caitlyn apreció el golpe que Vi le había proporcionado a Urgot. Admirada desde luego por la fuerza que su compañera tenía y una parte de ella casi podía escucharla decir _“ahí va mi derechazo”._ Aunque en ese momento parecía bastante seria.

Ambas se giraron rápidamente al escuchar como incesantes pisadas se acercaban a ellas y la preocupación se hizo presente en sus rostros, puesto que quizá no podrían pelear con más de los seguidores de _la maravilla mecánica_.

Vi caminó hacía Caitlyn mientras que la mujer del rifle se ponía en pie.

  * **¡Quieto todo el mundo! ¡Policía de Piltóver! –** Les escucharon exclamar para que, acto seguido, sus compañeros atravesaran la puerta velozmente
  * **Refuerzos –** Murmuró Caitlyn profundamente aliviada
  * **20 minutos no habrían estado nada…**



Antes de que Vi pudiera terminar su frase la adrenalina que le mantenía en pie abandonó el cuerpo de la sheriff de Piltóver, haciendo que el dolor, el cansancio y el agotamiento la invadieran súbitamente.

Cerro los ojos y espero el golpe contra el suelo.

Pero nunca llego.

Sintió entonces como su cuerpo era rodeado por las manos de su compañera. Sus ojos se encontraron con el violeta más único que jamás hubiese visto, podía notar el calor del cuerpo de su Vi al estar tan pegado al suyo (como nunca antes) y también aquel aroma tan particular que tenía.

  * **Podría acostumbrarme a esto –** Dijo la mujer de pelo rosa, en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto que solo podía decirle a ella y que no quería que nadie más supiera. El tono coqueto de su voz era diferente al que había usado en otras ocasiones.



Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente puesto que nunca imagino que el contacto con aquellas manos se sintiera de esa manera. Sabía que Vi era un fuego intenso, uno que ardía sin contemplaciones y miramientos, por ello en más de una ocasión había mantenido un limite con ella pero en ese momento experimentaba que esa chispa, ese fuego, esa calidez era lo más agradable que pudo haber conocido jamás

  * **¿La sheriff está bien?** – Escuchó a alguien preguntar, pero ni siquiera se digno a mirar, seguramente alguien del equipo médico.
  * **No lo creo, recibió un buen golpe –** Respondió y la preocupación era notoria en su voz.
  * **Bien, la llevaré a…**
  * **De ninguna manera. _Yo_ la llevaré –** Sintió el agarre más estrecho y al momento siguiente sus piernas no tocaban el suelo, podía sentir el calor de las manos de Vi atraves de su ropa y no sabía si era a causa de la contusión pero _se sentía tan bien._



Sintió entonces como la colocaban en una camilla y como aquel calor se alejaba de ella, por instinto tomó el brazo de Vi débilmente.

  * **No te preocupes, cielo, estaré justo aquí. Debes dejar que te revisen –** Dijo otorgándole una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella.



Y ahí fue donde Caitlyn supo que Vi era más peligrosa que Urgot y cualquier otra amenaza en persona…

… Sobre todo si le sonreía de esa manera.

By:

[~ Sora Jigoku ~]

**Author's Note:**

> [Aclaraciones]
> 
> * Diada: Pareja formada por dos seres o principios muy estrechamente vinculados entre sí.  
> ** Interacción de Urgot al ejecutar a Vi con ultimate en el servidor de LAN  
> *** Nombre de los guanteletes de Vi
> 
> Okay, sí.  
> He estado un tiempo desaparecida de todos lados.  
> Maldito 2020.  
> Esto solo lo puedo resumir de la siguiente manera: Mi laptop anterior murió (pero ya conseguí otra y por ello volví), mi abuelita (centro de mi vida junto a mi mami) casi pierde la mano, me vi casi obligada a mudarme a la capital sola (cosa difícil porque siempre he vivido en familia) pero… Ya estoy asentando todo y espero estar más por aquí.
> 
> De una persona que pasó cosas feas este año a ti persona que me has leído solo puedo ofrecerte 3 consejos de la mala experiencia:  
> 1) Haz respaldo de todo lo importante en la nube.  
> 2) Pasa más tiempo con tu familia y/o seres queridos cuando tengas tiempo. La vida cambia en un segundo.  
> 3) No importa qué pase, no te rindas. Estoy segura que eres capaz de cualquier cosa. “Nosotros somos los guerreros que construimos esta ciudad desde el polvo”.


End file.
